1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a splint, and more particularly to a foot splint. More specifically, the present invention relates to a foot splint for treatment of plantar fasciitis.
2. Prior Art
There are many conditions in which it may be desirable to secure a patient""s foot in an extended position. For example, after surgery braces or splints may be provided to a patient unable to ambulate. The splint secures the foot at approximately a ninety degree angle with respect to the leg in order to avoid a condition known as xe2x80x9cdrop footxe2x80x9d. However, a more common condition that afflicts many patients is plantar fasciitis. Plantar fasciitis occurs when the plantar fascia, a fibrous membrane disposed longitudinally across the bottom of the foot, becomes irritated. This irritation may be caused by standing for extended periods of time. Generally, plantar fasciitis manifests itself in the form of heel pain. Its effects are most pronounced with the first steps taken for the day as a result of plantar flexion of the plantar fascia during the night.
Plantar fasciitis has been traditionally treated in a number of ways including non-steroidal anti-inflammatory medicines, cortisone injections, shoe modifications, physical therapy, and even surgery. Additionally, it has been found that the painful effects of plantar fasciitis may be treated by dorsiflexing the foot. Dorsiflexion refers to extending the bottom of the foot such that an angle of less than ninety degrees is formed with the lower leg using a dorsiflexion device. Such dorsiflexion devices are worn by the patient overnight which provides relief from the painful effects of plantar fasciitis. The results of a clinical study authored by Powell, M. D., et al., entitled Effective Treatment of Chronic Plantar Fasciitis with Dorsiflexion Night Splints: A Crossover Prospective Randomized Outcome Study, which appeared in Foot and Ankle International/Vol. 19, No. 1/January 1998, revealed an eighty eight percent improvement rate for control group subjects treated solely by wearing dorsiflexion night splints for a period of one month. Moreover, it has been found that a patient may receive benefits from wearing a splint which maintains only the toes in a dorsiflexed position with respect to the foot, without having to dorsiflex the entire foot with respect to the leg. By not having to dorsiflex the entire foot, the splint is much more comfortable for a patient to wear.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,799,659 and 5,887,591 to Stano and Powell et al. (xe2x80x9cPowellxe2x80x9d) collectively disclose a restraint including a single wedge disposed between a user""s foot and a foot plate. The wedge in the Powell reference elevates the user""s toes with respect to the foot plate, while the wedge in the Stano reference extends the entire length of the user""s foot. While the Powell reference provides an amount of dorsiflexion of the toes, both references totally lack an elevated heel portion and inventive three-point support system contained in the present invention which will be discussed in more detail below. Additionally, both the Powell and Stano restraints contain the disadvantage of a rigid upper leg portion that is fixedly attached to the user""s leg which is cumbersome and uncomfortable for the user to wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,760 to Jones discloses an orthopedic restraint apparatus having an adjustable ankle articulation system and a foot portion having a hingedly mounted toe member which permits intermittent dorsiflexion of the toes. While the Jones reference discloses features which permit more comfortable patient ambulation, it is cumbersome to wear. Additionally, the Jones device provides for only a limited range of ankle articulation which may be uncomfortable for a patient to wear for an extended period of time, especially when worn overnight.
An additional advancement in the art is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,324 to Bronkhorst which discloses a walking device that is strapped to the user""s leg having a raised heel portion and a raised toe support. By being strapped to the user""s leg at a fixed ninety degree angle, the foot is maintained in a dorsiflexed position. However, the purpose of the Bronkhorst device is to prevent a user from ambulating on the ball of the foot, and may not provide sufficient dorsiflexion of the toes. Moreover, because the Bronkhorst device maintains the user""s foot at a fixed ninety degree angle with respect to the leg, it may be uncomfortable for a patient to wear overnight. Accordingly, some users have refused or are unable to wear this device, thereby limiting its utility in this application.
Therefore, there appears a need in the art for a foot splint for treatment of plantar fasciitis which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a foot splint for treatment of plantar fasciitis.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foot splint for treatment of plantar fasciitis that permits ease of ambulation by the user.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a foot splint for treatment of plantar fasciitis that may be comfortably worn for extended periods of time by a patient, namely overnight while the patient sleeps.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a foot splint for treatment of plantar fasciitis that is of compact construction.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a foot splint for treatment of plantar fasciitis that permits unrestricted ankle movement.
Yet another further object of the present invention is to provide a foot splint for treatment of plantar fasciitis that is inexpensive to manufacture.
These and other objects of the present invention are realized in the preferred embodiment of the present invention, described by way of example and not by way of limitation, which provides for a foot splint for treatment of plantar fasciitis.
In brief summary, the present invention overcomes and substantially alleviates the deficiencies in the prior art by providing a foot splint comprising an elongated rigid plate having an elevated proximal region and an elevated distal region. Additionally, the plate further has an upper surface and a lower surface and a securing means extending from the periphery of the plate. In application, the securing means secures a mid-portion of a patient""s foot to the upper surface such that the elevated distal region elevates the toes and the elevated proximal region elevates a heel of the foot for stretching the plantar fascia of the foot.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following more detailed description and drawings in which like elements of the invention are similarly numbered throughout.